Headband
The Headband is a male hat found in . Its armor counterpart is the Karate Gi in EBF4 and the Turtle Gi in EBF5. Description The headband appears to be a red hairband, with the characters "L33t" and a skull on it. It also appears to greatly increase the amount of hair on one's head. The Headband is an incredibly powerful and versatile gear. Aside from resisting three different elements (two of which are frequently used by the final boss), the Headband also provides some of the highest offensive stats of all male headgear, beaten only by the Demon Skull (and the Death Mask for Attack in Premium versions). It also can randomly apply Brave, improving the odds of the player landing a critical hit. To top it off, it also boasts impressive Accuracy and Evade stats. This, in combination with how early it is obtained in the game, makes the Headband a strong piece of armor that is a staple from the beginning all the way to the endgame and beyond. Instead of the offensive boosts in EBF4, the Headband now gives moderate boosts to both defenses. Additionally, now it also gives a strong buff whenever the wearer Defends. The Brave effect it gives was also strengthened, giving a higher amount of stacks and having a higher chance of occurring compared to EBF4 (in fact, at level 5, it pretty much gives permanent Brave to the wearer). In terms of resistances, the Headband resists and in both appearances. However, in EBF4 it resists while in EBF5 it resists . None of these become immunities at max level. Found in the middle chest of Ashwood Forest block puzzle. |item21 = Wool |item21number = 3 |item31 = Wool |item31number = 2 |item32 = Silk |item32number = 1 |item41 = Wool |item41number = 2 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 5 |item51 = Silk |item51number = 15}} |note = Equip's description did not mention it gives Brave, instead saying "No special effects". The description was fixed in the update... until the game's web version 2.0.5, when the description was reverted back (the status still works). The Steam version still has proper description. |item21 = Wool |item21number = 3 |item31 = Wool |item31number = 2 |item32 = Silk |item32number = 1 |item41 = Wool |item41number = 2 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 5 |item51 = Silk |item51number = 15}} Found inside a chest in a secret area of the Rainbow River after defeating PUMPKUS. Prior to the v2 update, it was found in a chest in the Mineshaft Maze after defeating Neon Valhalla. * |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 10% |lvl3ACC = 10%15% |lvl4ACC = 15%20% |lvl5ACC = 15%25% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 5%10% |lvl3EVA = 10%15% |lvl4EVA = 10%20% |lvl5EVA = 15%25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Holy |res3num = long50 |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |DefendStatusPower = 80% |item21 = Wool |item21number = 2 |item31 = Silk |item31number = 1 |item41 = Satin |item41number = 1 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 3 |item51 = Satin |item51number = 6 |note = }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Hats Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs